Staying With Spencer
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (Featuring my OC) Spencer Reid takes in his best friend, Jessica Young, after her flat got flooded. Disclaimer; I don't own Criminal Minds. Please review :) mentions of past trauma later on in fic
1. Stay The Night

The flat had flooded - a main pipe had burst in the building between my flat and the one above. Of course Spencer had let me stay at his house; he refused to see me staying in a hotel until everything was fixed. Luckily I had my go-bag in the boot of my little Mini, so I had enough to survive on temporarily. Not everything had been lost to the water, but they were still salvaging what they could, so I had no idea what I had left.

I pulled up outside Spencer's and took my bag from the boot, walking up the familiar door – I'd spent many days at Spencer's house. He answered the door with a sympathetic smile; he took my bag and showed me inside. "Have a seat, Jessica" he said with a smile. I kicked off my shoes and curled up on the sofa.  
"Thank you Spencer" I said, "you didn't need to… you know, a hotel would have been fine"

"No, I had to. You're my best friend - there wasn't even anything to consider. It makes sense for you to stay here." He smiled.

I got up and walked over to him, hugging him comfortably. He wrapped his arms around me and I knew he was smiling. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder, taking a deep breath as his warmth seeped into me. "Come on, you've had a long day" Spencer said gently, "you can have my room-"

"What? No, I couldn't Spence - really, I'll sleep on the sofa, it's fine"

"No, I'm not having it" he laughed.

"Spencer"

"Well I'm not changing my mind"

"And neither am I"

"So, what? We both sleep in my bed?"

I paused in thought; it wasn't like I would mind, but… well, it would be… a little bit strange. We'd always been really close, but... "um, well, if you're okay with that…"

He smiled, "I'm- I'm okay with that"

"Me too"

A smile burst across his face and we both blushed. It was silly, there was nothing to be embarrassed about but we blushed all the same. I laughed, leaning my head against his chest as we stood, still hugging each other close. He rubbed my back by habit and I closed my eyes a moment.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

I curled up in Spencer's bed, thoroughly self conscious. The only pyjamas I had with me was a pair of mid-thigh length shorts and a tank top, I couldn't help feel bare. Spencer pulled back the covers on his side and slipped in beside me.

I lay on my right side and Spencer lay on his left. I couldn't help but laugh at his awkward smile, "I'm not entirely sure if there are correct protocols for this" he said, pulling the sheets up over his shoulder.

"I don't think there are protocols for two friends sleeping platonically in the same bed." I laughed, "Oh, this better not turn into a sleepover"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you never been to a sleepover?"

"Um, no"

I laughed quietly, "Never mind - I just mean we better not stay up talking all night, not when we've to be up for work tomorrow. Good night Spencer"

"Good night Jessica"

I closed my eyes and lay for a minute before opening them again to see Spencer watching me, "Spence, I'm not going to get to sleep if you're staring at me"

He blushed, "Sorry, I, uh, I didn't mean to... I'll, um… I'll do something about that. Good night, Jessica"

"Good night, Spencer" I closed my eyes and sometime later I fell asleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

I woke up early, the sun just rising. I sighed quietly and cuddled in to the covers. Then I realised something odd. There was an arm around my waist and a head on my shoulder, beneath my hand was someone else's arm. It didn't know why the facts didn't connect in my head - I was fully aware I was at Spencer's house, and that I'd gone to sleep in Spencer's bed, with Spencer beside me, but none of that registered why I was hugging someone.

I turned my head to see the messy hair that rested on my shoulder. He muttered something unintelligible in his sleep and held on tighter to me, his chest now pressed against my back.

I had rolled over in my sleep, and it turned out Spencer was a hugger. I lay back still and relaxed. Yes, it was awkward, but he had no idea what he was doing and… well, it was actually quite cute.


	2. Damn Door

I lay there a while longer. The sun had just risen so we had time until we really had to get up. Spencer was curled round me, arm wrapped around my waist, breathing softly against my shoulder – he was warm and comfortable and I was content to lie there until he woke up, but I couldn't. I knew he'd be mortified if he woke up to this and I'd spare him that.

Carefully I drew back the covers and gently pulled away from him. His hand trailed over me as I moved from his side and a quiet, saddened moan left his lips. Looking back over my shoulder, I reassured myself he was still asleep – which he was – and stood up. He lay with his arm stretched across the bed, his curly hair tousled and sticking out at every angle; despite the fact that the top he was wearing was the correct size, it still hung off his bony body. He was _adorable_ in _every_ way, not that I'd ever say that. I pulled the covers back over his slight frame and left to get changed.

After digging out a set of clothes from my go bag – and praying to God I wouldn't need to leave on a case too soon – I went to the bathroom to get changed. I'd stripped, pulled on my underwear, socks and trousers and was about to pull on my top when the door opened. I shrieked. Spencer jumped and started to say how sorry he was when I slammed the door.

"_Sorry_" I called through the door.

"I'm sorry – I had _no_ idea you were in there"

"D-don't worry about it" I had flushed red, pulling on my top as quickly as humanly possible before hesitantly opening the door. Spencer stood with an apologetic look on his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose between two of his fingers, blood running from his nostril "_Oh my gosh!_ Did I _hit_ you with the door?"

"Um, yeah, just a bit"

"I'm sorry! Oh _crap_, let me see" He took his hand away and I cringed, "Oh crap, I'm sorry!" there was a small cut across the bridge of his nose and blood running down towards his lips, "_Crap_" I rushed back into the toilet and tore off some toilet roll, folding it into a square, turning back to him I tiptoed and wiped most of the blood away, "Here, take this" Spencer took the bloodied toilet roll and held it to his nose. I cringed, "I'm sorry"

He shook his head, "No, it was my fault"

"Well, maybe a little – but I still hit you in the face, with a _door!_"

He smiled, "Yeah, it- it's fine, Jessica"

"Sorry, I'm going to make breakfast – if that's okay"

"Yeah, yeah go ahead"

"I'll make you some coffee, sorry" I stepped around him, "_Sorry_"

"Stop saying sorry" he laughed quietly.

"Sorry" I muttered, blushing and quickly leaving.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

We had sat at our desks filling out paperwork almost all morning until we collectively stopped for a coffee break. I picked up my tea and took a sip. Morgan, Rossi and Garcia stood around me; they looked up from their mugs as Spencer walked over. I cringed. Spencer's nose had bruised and was now quite swollen and there was nothing to do to hide it. "Wow, what happened to you, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, surprised by the injury. I don't think it was possible for me to cringe any more than I already was.

"Um..." Spencer tried not to look at me, staring at the floor. He walked past to get his coffee.

Rossi nudged me, "He was letting you stay over, you were meant to be nice to him" he teased. I blushed furiously.

Garcia looked between us – Spencer tried to hide his face behind his coffee. "What _actually_ happened? Spencer?" when he didn't reply, she turned to me, "Jessica, come on – _out with it_"

"I, uh, I... well I was... getting changed... and Spencer didn't know I was... there, so he... walked in... and I panicked... and slammed the door in his face" my head had shrunk down between my shoulders as a grimace spread across my face.

"_O.M.G._" Garcia gasped, hand quickly covering her mouth, her eyes wide.

Rossi's eyebrows had shot up but he wasn't saying anything. Morgan winced, "Ouch man, that- that was pretty bad"

"It was an _accident_" Reid squeaked.

"And I wasn't _trying_ to hit him" I added quickly.

Morgan shook his head, "It could only happen to you two" he said with a laugh, pointing to us in turn.

I groaned, "I _know_"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

We were packing up to go home, Spencer and I the only two left around other than Hotch. Morgan had joked about the 'incident' all day, and as a result I'd barely stopped blushing. I was so embarrassed, muttering "I'm sorry" to Spencer every time it was mentioned.

I pulled on my jacket and put my bag over my shoulder and looked over to Spencer, I winced, the bruise on his nose was now dark purple. _Crap._ He saw me looking at him and smiled, I smile back automatically, trying not to cringe again. We walked to the car side by side, "When we get in, I'll get you some ice to put on that" I said quietly, "It must hurt"

"It's not that bad"

"Not that bad? Have you seen your face?!"

He nodded, "Um yeah"

"I'm sorry" I moaned, sick of hearing myself saying it now.

"It's okay, Jessica"

"But I'm really sorry"

"It's fine, I'll just learn to knock tomorrow morning"

I laughed weakly, "Yeah"


	3. Tickles

A week passed and Spencer's nose healed. I hadn't been more embarrassed in my life - I apologized so often that I think if any of the team ever hear me say 'sorry' again they might want to kill me. I collected what was left of my belongings from my flat. So much had been lost to water damage. Thankfully most of my books had been saved, along with my laptop and external hard-drive and most of my keep sakes and collectables, thank God - the main losses were furniture and clothes, which could have been worse.

Whilst repairing the damage from the burst pipe, they'd discovered a lot of structural problems with the building, up to and including literal cracks in the foundations. At the moment no-one knew if it was salvageable. When I told Spencer there was no hesitation in him answering "As long as you need to, you can stay here", I'd had a feeling arguing was pointless, but when I tried to protest I'd been met with "You'd do the same for me. There's no way I'd let you go anywhere else when I know I can make sure you're okay here." I'd blushed and he'd hugged me and we'd curled up and watched Doctor Who all night.

I think setting up the tv in Spencer's room for him was the worst idea I've ever had. We were cuddled together, I was lying back against his chest with his hands clasped on my stomach. It was a rare day off we had, meaning both of us were still in our pyjamas, at 11 o'clock (unheard of, working with the BAU) not having gotten out of bed all day.

Only days ago I'd found out that Spencer Reid had never in his lift watched and episode of 'Friends'! Absolutely disgraceful! So I'd instantly downloaded every series and was in the process of educating him. We had nearly finished series one after watching several hours that morning. I yawned, resting my head back against his chest. "You're _tired_?" Spencer questioned.

"Hmm, I love unproductive days, but they make me sleepy"

He laughed, "Well, I'll have to do something about that, Jessica, wont I?"

I frowned, "_Spencer_?"

Suddenly his fingers were only waist, tickling me ruthlessly. I squealed his name, wriggling. There was no escape. I tickled back, sending Spencer into jerky convulsions as he tried to tickle me while keeping out of range. He was giggling and yelping as I countered his attack. I tried to crawl away but it was no use; Spencer all but leapt on me, pinning me underneath him. "Spencer! _Spencer_! Please! _Stop_!" I shrieked, laughing hysterically.

"No way!" he laughed.

"_Pleeeeaase_!" I pushed him playfully and he relented, kneeling over me on all fours. We giggled on as we caught our breath. Eventually I propped myself up on my elbows and pushed his curly hair out of his face, "You're an idiot" I grinned.

He pouted, "Unjustified"

"You just tickled me half to death! We are _adults_, grown up proper _adults_ \- we're BAU agents, we're supposed to be mature"

"Yeah, but only at work"

I shook my head but I grin crept across my face, "Shut up, genius"

"I thought I was an idiot" he replied cheekily.

"You _are_" I pushed him off, making him lie beside me. "An idiotic genius, is all"

"Yeah, then what are you, Jessica?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't know - what do _you_ think?" I asked with a smirk.

He rolled onto his side, "You are" he said slowly, in thought, "a childish, excitable, happy-go-lucky, intelligent, kind, creative, wonderful, unique friend. You always will be"

I stared for a second, "I only got two word for you, _cheat_"

He rolled his eyes, sitting up. I grinned, sitting to join him. I wrapped my arms around him and cuddled him tight, resting my forehead against his chest. Spencer wound his arms around my back, pulling me close to his chest. I was tucked in against him, his heart beating softly in my ear, his chest rising and falling with every breath. I sighed contentedly, closing my eyes. Spencer gently twisted his fingers in my hair before resting his head on top of mine. He hummed quietly, "If we move now it's still early enough to call it breakfast"

I nodded, "Sounds good"


	4. Coffee Break

Okay, so I was asked for more background on Jessica, and here it is. Hopefully this explains a lot. Thanks for all the reviews :)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

We stood drinking our coffee, Morgan, Garcia and I. "_So_," Garcia said with a mischievous smile, "how's things with you and Reid?"

I blushed slightly, "Nothing's happened, you know that – I would have told you."

She rolled her eyes and Morgan chuckled, "Come on, Princess, how long have you two known each other? _Six_ years now?"

"Yeah" I answered quietly.

"And we all know you've been crushing on him since day one."

"Yeah." I said slower.

"So why not ask him out? And anyone with eyes can see he's head over heels for you." I blushed, "Come on Jessica, you know you're going to have to be the one to make the first move."

"Yeah, I know." I said softly and sipped my coffee.

"Just do it" he grinned, "put us all out of our misery." He patted my shoulder. I laughed half heartedly as Morgan left, returning to his desk. Once he was out of hearing range, I sighed, slumping my head and shoulders as I let out a pitiful moan.

Garcia rubbed my shoulder, "It's okay sweet-pea, it's okay."

"It's Hell with him, he doesn't have a clue and it's killing me."

"Honey, I'm sorry but either you've got to tell Morgan or accept that he's going to keep going on about it."

"I know but it's driving me _mad_ – it's been three years since I came back from Iraq, if I told him now... oh, you know. No-one else knows, Pen, except Hotch but he doesn't talk about it. You know what I mean, every time Spencer's with a kid you can _see_ how happy he is, _every time_ Henry's here. I _can't_... you know I can't..." I was getting frustrated. Two years I'd spent in Iraq, two years and the week before I was going home for good _that_ happens to me.

"You're lucky to be alive Jessy, remember what the Doctors said, _'a couple inches over'_, honey I know it was bad, but it could have been worse-"

"Oh yeah, much worse" I muttered bitterly, "I got shot through the abdomen three times, my ovaries were destroyed and the man I love can't wait to be a dad one day, but yeah I could have been worse"

Garcia's eyes were wide with pity, she sat down her cup, took mine from my hand and set it down beside hers, "Come here" she said, pulling me into a hug. I sighed, shut my eyes and counted to ten.

"Sorry Pen, I'm just kinda... _pah_, at the moment, with the flat and everything. I'm not trying to be a bitch... Just sometimes I regret going out there-"

"No." Garcia cut me off, "No, you don't say that – you were a _doctor_, you _saved_ people. You went out on minimal pay to be a doctor for those kids who got stuck in the middle of that terrible war and you got hurt. And all anyone here knows is that you went off to volunteer as a doctor somewhere, nobody knows how _brave_ you were, nobody knows how much you risked. You're a _hero_, there are children alive in the world because of _you._"

"I'm sorry" I said quietly, "I shouldn't have said that. I'm just tense, you know me."

"Yeah I do sweet-pea, and you'll be fine – just relax for a while. Go out to dinner with Reid – no, never mind, that'll make you more nervous." she joked.

I tried not to smile, "Alright, alright – I'm being bitchy, ignore me."

"You? _Bitchy_? I don't know _what_ you're talking about," she laughed.

"Very funny, haha" I picked up my coffee again, "Now, if I'm not mistaken we have _actual_ work to do."

"I think you're right."


	5. Maybe

Spencer woke up slowly. His eyes stayed closed, trying to cling on to sleep. He took in a deep breath, the smell of Jessica's shampoo filling his nostrils. He smiled to himself, believing he was still dreaming. He sighed contently, snuggling in closer... closer to...?

Spencer opened his eyes to see Jessica lying by his side, her back pressed against his chest, his arm around her waist. She looked beautiful, and as if she were still asleep. _Please let her be asleep._ When had he...?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I took a slow, deep breath, cuddling in to the duvet, pressing myself closer to Spencer. I'd have to get up soon, but not right away. I screwed my eyes shut at the sunlight that made it through the curtains. I curled in tight, trying in vain to convince myself that it was time to get out of bed. I could feel Spencer's breath on my neck, his arm was loose around my waist. Why would I want to move when I was so comfortable here?

Then he pulled away. _He was awake?_ The mattress shifted as he sat on the edge of the bed. _Should I...?_ Every morning until now, I'd woken up earliest, ensuring Spencer wasn't aware of his sleepy intimacy. I rolled over, watching him for a second, "Spence?" I said sleepily.

He twisted round, smiling, "Morning" there was a pink blush across his cheeks.

"Morning. What time is it?"

Checking the alarm clock, he answered, "Just after five"

"Then we've got time to sleep a bit longer" I smiled, "Lie back down"

He smiled shyly but lay back by my side. "How- how long have you been awake?" He asked quietly.

"Do you mean did I catch you cuddling me?"

He flushed bright red, embarrassment making him trip over his words, I could see his panic "I didn't mean- I, I... I really didn't mean to- It was an accident, really. I, I-"

"It's okay." I said softly, "It's fine, really"

"I didn't mean to make this awkward." He said quietly, shyly.

"It's not. I don't mind"

"Have I- have I done that before?"

I bit my lip gently, pursed my lips then said, "Every night"

He cringed, "I'm sorry"

"But that's okay, really, it doesn't bother me, Spencer, it's sweet. Look, it's not like you mean to" I watched him blush an even deeper shade of red, softly I added "unless you do, then there are easier ways to-" I was cut off as our phones both vibrated with text messages. We sat up in unison, picking up our phones: **Urgent case. Jet leaving at 7:30. Briefing onboard.**

I sighed, putting my phone back down. "Come on then"

Spencer nodded. We stared at each other for a second longer, I blinked, glancing away before I made up my mind; I leant forward and kissed his cheek quickly before leaving the room even quicker to get ready.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sitting in the Jet I mentally scolded myself. _Why on Earth had I kissed him? What good did I honestly think would come of that?_ It wasn't like a proper kiss but still. _Oh my gosh, I'm an idiot._ Spencer hadn't said anything about it, but it wasn't like I'd given him much of a chance. Internally, I groaned.

Spencer appeared from behind me, setting down the chess set we kept onboard. Silently he set up the pieces then smiled to me, "Black or white?"

"White" I answered, smiling back as I sat forward and Spencer twisted the board round to the correct side. We played through the full flight, as we usually did, chatting quietly and discussing the case - nothing was different, Spencer wasn't acting different at all, so maybe... it was okay? He didn't seem freaked, maybe I hadn't messed everything up. Maybe I was over reacting, maybe it wasn't as big a thing as I'd felt it was – or maybe it was okay?


	6. Worst Possible Scenario, Part 1

Okay so really angst chapter ahead (sorry), you have been warned. Talks about a case - unsub, murder ect, then later about puking (again sorry)

Part 1 of this chapter, second part will be lots of hugs and comforting, promise. x

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

We'd been briefed on the case during the flight to South Dakota; four bodies, all women, one stab wound to the left of their backs with the cause of death being a slit throat every time – confidence grew with each kill. Local law enforcement had looked into each kill but once they'd identified it was a serial killer they'd contacted us.

We arrived at Rapid City Police Department just after eleven o'clock and got set up. We'd been given the conference room to use, it had a projection screen and plenty of desks, set up more or less like the bullpen. We went to the crime scenes – all women had been murdered in their homes, once we were done there we talked to the local law enforcement about any current suspects and looked into each of them, coming up with little, but often nothing. We had looked through the autopsies and started to piece together the beginnings of a profile when Garcia called. "Hey Baby Girl" Morgan smiled, "you're on speaker"

"Hello team," she answered, "right well, you know how we couldn't find anything to link these women? Well, I've done a lot of digging and found something"

"What is it Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Um," she swallowed, "three of the women were infertile and the other was unable to conceive due to an injury she had through a childhood car crash – none of these woman could give birth."

I felt my throat close up, but before anything else could be said one of the local officers threw open the door, "We just found another body – there was a note"

Hotch stood, "What did it say?" The officer crossed the room, unlocking his phone to show Hotch the picture he'd just been sent be officers on the scene. Hotch swallowed uncomfortably, "Thank you" he said quietly.

"What's it say, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

The older agent let out a soft sigh, "_I see you've called in the cavalry. Let me save them some time. There is perfect reason for my actions. This world is too full. So we must rid ourselves of people who are not worth our space or food or water. These women..._" he hesitated before continuing, "_These women could not contribute to the future of humanity. Therefore they are not worth our resources. So I have killed them. You should thank me._"

"I'm going to be sick" I managed to choke out before rushing from the room to find the nearest toilet. Throwing the door open I hunched over the bowl just in time, gripping the edge hard enough to turn my knuckles white.

Suddenly someone was beside me, pulling back my hair, "Shh, shh, I'm here" Spencer. He pulled my hair back in his hand just as I threw up again. "There we go." He held my hair in one hand while rubbing my back with the other. Violent, I was sick again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_"I'm going to be sick" Jessica choked before running from the room. Hotch glanced at the phone on which Garcia was still on speaker._

_"Reid" Hotch said, "Go make sure she's okay"_

_He nodded and quickly when after her. "What was that?" JJ asked "I mean I know it's a harsh case but we've dealt with worse"_

_"I'm going to go" Garcia said quietly before hanging up._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tears streamed down my face, I breathed hard. No-one liked being sick, but I hated it above all else. Once the entire contents of my stomach had came up I gagged repeatedly, painfully. Spencer still knelt beside me, comforting me. I could offer him no justification for what had just happened – I barely understood myself; yes, I suppose I understood it was post trauma, and for whatever reason that had triggered this but I couldn't process it quite yet. I felt like my body had just betrayed me, in a sense it had - but that was the least of my worries at that second.

I flushed the toilet. Slowly I sat back, partially leaning against Spencer. He put his arm around my waist, rubbing my side soothingly. The taste of sick was in my mouth, and if I could I would have puked again at the taste alone. "Jessica? What happened? Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "I wasn't diagnosed with PTSD" I muttered, "It's stupid, I shouldn't... Why did... I should have..."

"What are you talking about?" he asked softly.

The door creaked slightly as Hotch pushed it a little further open, "Young? Jessica I brought you some water" he said quietly, crouching beside me.

Looking up, I nodded, taking the plastic cup from his hand, "Thank you" I took a sip.

"The team... they're wondering what's wrong. Do you want me to tell them?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the worried confusion on Spencer's face. Nodding, I answered, "Yes please"

"Are you going to be okay on this case?"

I shook my head, "I- I don't know"

"Why don't you stay here, in the department – just to make sure. We don't want you out there with this killer, okay"

"Okay" I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, "Thank you"

"It's no problem. Take as long as you need." Hotch left, shutting the door over slightly.

"Jess, please tell me what's going on" Spencer's voice was quiet, and afraid, but compassionate.

I took a few deep breaths and another few mouthfuls of water before sitting the cup down. "Remember when I went away, when I did my volunteering as a doctor?"

"Yes"

"I was in _Iraq_, during the war. I was due to leave in two weeks." I swallowed hard, "We got reports of gun fire near by – it was a group of huts where we knew children were hiding. So we went out to help any casualties but they were still there, the Iraqi soldiers. They had heard there were Americans nearby and... When we got there I could see an injured child, he was bleeding heavily and if we didn't get to him soon he'd die of blood loss. It wasn't the first time we'd done something like that, but it- it did- it didn't go as routine. We got as close as we could under cover, but as we got as close as possible I had the best line, so I ran. They had an automatic rifle. I ran and I got shot. I got shot three times." I had slowed right down, words coming with difficulty. "The- uh... Where I was shot, the bullets... The way I was hit, the first bullet caught the bottom of my right ovary, the second hit my left fallopian tube and the third hit my left ovary. There was _nothing_ that could have been done at the time and it was too late once I got back to the states. To be honest I don't think they could have done anything anyway."

Spencer was speechless, staring at me with such pity. "I'm sorry" he whispered, his eyes red as though he were on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry Jess, I..." He wrapped his arms around me, gently pulling me close to him. "I would never have known"

Putting my arms around him, I nestled my head against his shoulder, weakly I told him, "Well I put on a brave face"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_Hotchner returned to the rest of the team to receive confused and worried stares from everyone. "Is she alright?" Rossi asked, a concerned frown on his face._

_"She'll be okay." Hotch sighed and took a seat, "There's something that Jessica has allowed me to share with you now. As you know, she took a two year leave to volunteer as a doctor. I don't know if any of the team other than Garcia know the details of that." Heads shook around the table. Hotch nodded. "Jessica was serving as a doctor in Iraq – she specifically cared for children who had been wounded due to the war. Whilst trying to save an injured child during an attack, she was shot. Her injuries left her without both ovaries... She can't have children." He took a breath, "I think the note from the unsub hit her harder than she could ever anticipate. She needs time to come back from that, but she's staying on the case – just not going into the field. She's vulnerable, and until we find out how this unsub is finding their victims she's a potential target. But for now just give her some room, she'll need it."_


	7. Worst Possible Scenario, Part 2 Comfort

Hi, there's not a lot of Spencer this chapter, sorry, but I'm writing the next chapter now and it's all Spencer and Jessica, thanks for the reviews and favourites and follows, love you all :)

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The case was closed quickly, one of the quickest we ever had, I was sure. And that wasn't because the case was easy, believe me, no; but the team put in so much effort to close this as soon as possible. Spencer barely left my side the whole time, but he didn't mind giving me time to be quiet, to think. He made sure I was alright, bringing me coffee or water or painkillers any time my recurring headache flared up. Spencer was my comfort throughout.

There wasn't much said by the team during the case, we were all trying to focus on catching this son of a bitch. We closed the case. We started packing up. I went into the conference room to pick up my bag and saw JJ and Emily standing inside, "Hi" I said quietly, crossing to room to where I'd left my bag.

"Hi Jess, how are you feeling?" JJ asked softly.

"I'm alright" I answered, staring at the floor.

"Jess" I looked up to see her face, sporting a look that said, 'we're profilers – don't lie to me'.

"Okay, okay" I smiled slightly, "I'm getting there, really. It's difficult, but this case was a knock back – more a knock down."

"Oh honey" JJ wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug.

"Thanks JJ" I smiled, as we pulled apart.

Emily coaxed me into a quick hug, she stepped back, holding my arms gently "We're all here if you need to talk"

"Thank you"

"Rossi was looking for you"

"Oh, okay, I'll go find him, thanks"

Rossi had been a family friend for as long as I could remember, but not even my family had known about this, not fully anyway. I found him easily, down a nearby corridor. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder, "Rossi?"

He turned to see me, "Rossi? You haven't called me that since your first day on the job"

"Well, I guess I'm a little distracted."

"I know" he said softly, "_Stellina_, I know" he pulled me into a hug, reverting to his Italian nickname that he'd assigned me as a child. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I shook my head, "I didn't want to face it," I buried my head in his chest.

"Oh, Jessica, it's okay, it's okay." He rubbed my back, "We're here, all of us. You can talk to your Uncle David any time."

I laughed quietly, "Okay _Uncle David_" I said with a little smile.

"That's my girl"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Aboard the jet the team was quiet. I curled up in the seat next to Spencer and read my book. David and Hotch were deep in conversation, as were JJ and Emily. As I finished another chapter, Morgan caught my eye and gestured for me to come over.

I sat down my book, telling Spence I'd be back in a minute. I crossed the jet and sat down next to him. "Hey Princess"

"Hey"

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, rubbing my arm, "How you doing short stuff? You gave us a bit of a scare."

"I'm okay, sorry about that"

"No, don't apologise – I'm just making sure you're alright"

I paused, nodding, "I just wasn't prepared for that case, I wasn't ready for that to happen. I never expected it, I never considered that I would have that in common with any victims."

"I get it, really, I do. When I started I never thought I'd see as many racist murderers as I have – and sometimes that's hard. I remember the first case I did that the unsub was targeting young, black men, it was horrible. But the team was there for me, and they're here for you now, if you want to talk to someone we're all here for you. Okay?"

"Okay" I smiled.

"Right, now give me a hug Princess"

Stellina - Italian = little star


	8. Finally

I was going to wait to publish this but it was sitting there finished and I just couldn't - her you go xx

CCCCCCCCCCC

I sat cross legged on Spencer's bed, blow drying my hair. I got the news a few days ago that my building was being torn down to be rebuilt from scratch, and of course that was fine, I would continue staying with Spencer - he wouldn't let me stay anywhere else. It felt so natural to come home to Spencer's, well, not _home_, but it _felt_ like home. Penelope had phoned earlier, before I'd had a shower. I had told her exactly what had happened. She had said, _"Well, there is the silver lining"_

_"Which is?"_

_"Now Reid knows, now he _understands_ – you can ask him out without having to explain it"_

_"It's not that simple!"_

_"But it is"_

_"No, it's not – I have no idea how he feels, I have no idea if he... would be... _okay_ with this!"_

_"Honey, he loves you – and from what you've said nothing's changed. He still wants to look after you and take care of you."_

_I groaned, "I don't know Pen, I really don't know."_

_"Well _I_ do, and if you even considering waiting another three years for something to happen I will ask him out for you!"_

_"Don't you dare!"_

_"I will, believe me I will."_

_"Oh I don't doubt it – that's what scares me"_

_"Ask him!"_

_"Penny!"_

_"Ask him! I've got to go but I will be phoning you tomorrow"_

_I sighed but laughed anyway, "Fine, night Penny"_

_"Night Jess"_

I turned off the hair dryer, unplugging it and wrapping up the cord. I was brushing my hair when Spencer appeared at the door. He smiled sincerely and came to sit beside me, "You've been quiet since we got home" he said carefully.

I put my brush aside, "Sorry, I know"

"It's alright. Are you okay?"

"I guess" I took a breath, staring at the duvet in front of me, "I just wasn't expecting... _it_ to come out like that... I thought I'd be able to prepare myself and explain everything when I was _ready_"

"I know it wasn't how you'd planned it, but now we know – you don't have to keep it to yourself any more." He shifted close to me, delicately wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Garcia knew" I said quietly. He looked at me and I could see that he was confused, and hurt, knowing that I confided in someone before him. "I didn't... She wouldn't give in, she just kept asking what had happened and... I had a bit of a breakdown and I told her. I couldn't tell you because... b-because..."

"Jess?"

I turned to face him and he moved to copy, I took his hands, biting my lip. "Just hear me out" I said quietly, "please".

"Jess, what...?"

"Please?" I whispered. He nodded, rubbing his thumbs over the back of my hands. I took deep breaths, staring at our hands for a while before I started slowly. "You- you're always so good with kids, and you can see how happy you get when there are kids around and... it's obvious you want kids. And I have... been... wanting to- for us to... get... together but... I can't have kids and... I thought that maybe... because I couldn't... you would- you wouldn't want to... be with me..."

"You thought I wouldn't want to be with you because of that?" He said softly, staring at me with his big brown eyes.

I knew how stupid my logic sounded now I'd said it out loud, but I knew how much those thoughts had held me back, I knew how they'd stood in my way. "I'm sorry, it's just..." I shook my head.

"Jessica I love you"

Everything stopped, every movement, every sound but my heart beating in my ears – everything held its breath as I took in those words. "I- I love- I love you too" He wrapped me in his arms, pulling me to sit sideways in his lap as he wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't believe it, after all this time. I leant in against his chest, tucking my head beneath his chin.

"I should have said something." He said as I leant back, "When you came back, I was going to ask you out – but... every time I tried to, every time I got close to you, you seemed to back away. I thought I'd done something wrong, I thought you'd met someone or... I don't know. I was too afraid to ask you, I should have just done it."

"The first year we met" I said softly, "I was going to ask you, but... I don't know, I was too shy; I'd had bad break ups before and... and I didn't want that for us."

"That's never going to happen to us, never, I promise" he gently cupped my neck, running his thumb along my jaw. My eyes flickered shut as he slowly leant in, our noses brushed past each other and I felt his gentle breath of my skin. I felt his moment of hesitation before his lips softly met mine, soft and gentle and warm. I pressed back, my fingers in Spencer's hair as he trailed his hands down to my waist. It was almost unreal.

We broke apart for breath, gazing at each other as we sucked in air. "So" I said, grinning widely, "are we...?"

"Should I ask properly?" he replied with a laugh.

I nodded, a smile playing on my lips, "Go on then"

"Jessica Young, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes yes yes!" He captured my lips and held me close, and soon after we fell asleep in each others arms.


	9. Phone Call

I sighed softly against Spencer's chest. We'd both been awake for a few minutes now, we'd muttered happy '_good morning_'s and snuggled in close to each other, enjoying the feeling of being so close. Reluctantly I stretched out my arm from the warmth to pull the covers tighter around us, Spencer took a hold of it and wrapped his arm around my back, pulling the sheet tight in to my shoulder. When he moved his hand away he paused to run his fingers through my hair. A soft hum escaped my lips and I smiled widely, my eyes still pressed shut. I was glad I didn't have to pretend to be a morning person any more.

I felt Spencer's hesitant movement, he leant forward and gently kissed my forehead, his lips were soft and warm. Lazily I blinked open my eyes, tilting my head back to look at him. "So" I said quietly with a smile.

"_So_"

"Boyfriend" I couldn't help but grin.

"Girlfriend" his face was quickly dominated by a large, cheery smile. He leant his forehead against mine. "How are you?"

"I'm great"

His hand rested on my waist, his thumb rubbing back and forth, "It's just, you've given a lot in the last couple of days, I just want to make sure you're not uncomfortable"

I blushed needlessly and curled into his chest, "Thank you, but I think I'm alright. I've accepted that the team know about Iraq, I wasn't ready for it, but I'm okay with that now. And... now I've told you... about everything; it's a weight off my shoulders, and now we're _together_ and it's all worked out and I'm happy"

He hugged me tight, "I don't want to push you, is all." He bit his lip a second before asked gently, "If I ever overstep the mark promise me that you'll tell me"

"Of course"

"You've kept too much to yourself for too long, please don't do that with us"

"I promise you Spencer, I'll be honest with you all the time, and you'll be honest with me"

"Yes, I will"

I watched him for a moment before leaning into a kiss. Spencer was more hesitant than he had been the night before, thinking too much as per usual. "Stop thinking" I breathed, my hands coming to rest against his shoulders. All it took was those words and his lips were pressed firmly to mine, moving against mine. He leant up on one elbow, leaning above me as he kissed me. To my left my phone began to ring, loudly, _obnoxiously_. I groaned. "Just leave it" Spencer suggested quietly, pressing another kiss to my lips.

"I _can't_"

"Jess" he moaned playfully, smirking.

Gently I pushed him aside and reached for my phone, pressing Answer before reading the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Jess?"

"Penelope Garcia I could _strangle_ you"

"What for?" she laughed.

"I'm busy"

"Are you up already? Seriously? Well, anyway – you _know_ why I'm phoning"

"Yes..."

"Well?"

"Can we talk later?"

"No way – so did you do it? Did you tell him?"

"_Yes_" I hissed.

There was a squeal from the phone, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Tell me everything!"

"Penny, come on-"

"Tell me!"

I could see the bemused look on Spencer's face, "Penelope, I will meet you for lunch, usual place, usual time and I will tell you then."

"But-" my phone was suddenly pulled from my hand.

"Hi Garcia, it's Reid – I'd really appreciate it if you'd let Jess get off the phone now, we were in the middle of something... Right, okay... Bye" he pressed end and sat my phone down on his side.

"You've just forced me into a three hour lunch conversation, you know that, right?"

"Sorry," he said, big puppy eyes gazing at me, "You don't really mind though, do you?"

I sighed, "No, I don't; now, I think we were in the middle of something"

"Me too" He pulled me to him, placing a confident kiss to my lips.


	10. Milkshakes and Sundaes

_"Okay, see you later" I kissed Spencer._

_"Hurry back"_

_"I'm going to lunch with _Penelope Garcia_, is that even possible?" We were both laughing now._

_"I'll see you when you get home" he kissed my forehead then my lips._

_My phone beeped in my pocket; Pen Garcia: **Take a pic of you and Reid together pleeease! I bet you're so cute xx** I rolled my eyes._

_"What?"_

_"Pen wants a picture of us _'together'_" I said with air quotes._

_"Well come on then" I turned my phone to front camera and Spencer stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I raised my phone high as I could to get as much of us in as possible, but having short arms, that wasn't much. Spencer took the phone carefully from my hand and held it up, leaving one arm wrapped around my middle. As he took the photo he pressed a kiss to my cheek, leaving me blushing bright red. "There you go"_

_Giggling, I turned back round, taking my phone back, "If she faints or something, I'm blaming you"_

XXXXXXXX

I sat at our regular booth, opposite Penelope, a mint chocolate chip sundae already on the table for me. She sipped her strawberry milkshake, giving me a wide eyed look as I sat down. "Sooooo...?" I said nothing, just smiled as I unlocked my phone, opened up my photos and slid it across to her, taking a scoop of my sundae. "Awwwww, Jess! You _need_ to send me this, you're both so cute! I _knew_ you'd be cute, I've been saying it forever! Oh, you're _so_ cute!"

"Okay, _okay_, calm down" I brushed my hair back from my face.

"Honey, please – it's been six years, there's no 'calm' here"

"_I_ should be more hyper than _you_!"

"Yeah but you have always been the picture of composure" I laughed, "So, all details on the table, now. So, you moved in when the flat flooded, and...?"

"And I told you that he didn't have another bed"

"Yeah, yeah and you two ended up sharing. How?"

"Penny-"

"All details, Jessy, _all_ of them"

I sighed, "Right, so Spencer said that I could sleep in his room, but I told him that wasn't fair and offered to sleep on the sofa, but he wouldn't let me, so we compromised and agreed to share his bed"

"And there was cuddling"

"There's _always_ cuddling" I laughed, eating more of my sundae. "So, I woke up the next day and..." I trailed off smiling as I remembered, having another mint chocolate spoonful.

"_And?_" Penelope stared over her glasses.

"And he was cuddling me in his sleep" I said quickly.

She stared open mouthed, "That, _that_ right there is the kind of thing you tell me when it happens!"

"Look, I got out of bed before he woke up, _he_ didn't even know"

"Yeah, but me! You're supposed to tell _me_!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. So, you know about me hitting him with the door" she sniggered, "and the tickle attack, and when I kissed his cheek"

"Well I _barely_ know about that. Go on, full story"

I paused a moment to eat my sundae, then said, "Well, Spencer woke up and realised he was cuddling me, so he'd got up and then I kinda figure out that he'd realised and, and I got up and we were talking and I told him it was okay, you know. Then we got texts about the case and before we went to get ready I decided to kiss him, kiss his cheek – then I ran away from the situation and got ready"

"How did he react? What did he _do_?"

"Nothing! He just, he looked at me and then I left"

She pouted, "He should have kissed you back"

"I think he was in shock" I laughed.

"So," she started hesitantly, sipping some more of her milkshake "Then there was the case."

"Yeah"

"JJ told me all about it." she said softly, "She said you should have seen the way he went after you. Hotch told him to go instantly, I heard him, but apparently the look on Reid's face was heartbreaking"

I stared down at my lap, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips, "Well you know how he is when I get hurt, he was probably worried about me"

"He was _definitely_ worried about you." I looked up, "He's _always_ worried about you; when you're being quiet he asks if there's anything wrong, or if you were every late for work he'd always check the time every thirty seconds, or if he noticed you had a double espresso instead of a latte he asks me if you're sleeping okay – he's been doing it for years, because he worries about you. Because he loves you."

"Yeah, he does"

"Aww" she said quietly, resting her face in her hands.

I laughed, "Shut up"

"Hey, you might be the profiler, but I can tell how happy you are. I haven't seen you this happy since before you left for Iraq"

"Well you're not wrong, you are definitely not wrong"


	11. Pizza and Movie Night

We'd parted with hugs and laughs, and the promise to see each other tomorrow. "You two are perfect for each other, Jess" Penny had said again as I got into my little Mini.

Xxx

I had just pulled up to Spencer's house when my phone beeped with a text: **Hey, tell Garcia that you can talk more tomorrow. I miss you x I'm going to order pizza - I thought we could have a movie night?**

I walked inside with a smile on my face, "Pizza sounds great - what are we watching?" I called.

"Jessica, you're back" Spencer appeared through the doorway, a grin on his face.

"That I am"

Spencer beamed, walking over to me. He brushed my hair back from my face, carefully placing a kiss to my forehead, "What was Garcia saying?"

"Everything and anything, you know her." I laughed, "Lots of questions about us, obviously."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she wanted to know everything."

"Oh dear" he laughed, "What does everything entail?"

"Everything that's happened since I moved in." I shrugged my bag off my shoulder, putting it down in the hall, "Do you want tea?"

"Yeah, I was just going to make some"

"Come on then, I'll get it" I said with a smile.

I made Spencer his tea and he phoned and ordered our pizzas before Spencer put on Indiana Jones and we retired to the sofa. We both sat with our backs against the arms, our legs slightly bent so we would fit. I sat to one side, my legs angled tightly to rest between Spencer's. We talked generally before I began to tell him about lunch with Penny. "She says we're perfect together - we're 'not too different and not too similar'"

He smiled widely, a blush coming over his cheeks, "Well as far as I'm concerned, you're perfect anyway"

I blushed furiously, "Not I'm not, shut up" I laughed, "It's you that's perfect, genius"

"No, not really" he smiled, looking down.

"We'll you're perfect to me"

"And you're perfect to me" he knelt up and brushed my hair behind my ear, he leant in close, when we were bare an inch from each other-

The door bell rang. We both jumped, then started laughing, I was still giggling when Spencer answered the door to the pizza guy.

He returned with our pizzas and I sat up, folding my legs. Spencer sat, mirroring me, then passed my pizza over.

We ate and spoke about tv and movies and books, as we always did. Spencer always had new books to talk about. I loved it when he got excited - and Spencer always got excited when he was talking about a new book. Leaning my head against the back of the sofa, I found myself smiling. It was the way he talked, how animated he became, the look of excitement on his face that made me smile - seeing him so happy made me feel the same.

He paused, frowning slightly for a moment, "What?" He asked, unsure of my expression.

"Nothing, just... you" I grinned, looking away.

"What was I doing?" He asked curiously, a smile spreading on his face too.

"Just... You were just being you." The look on his face told me to continue, "It's the way you talk about things you're excited by - you just, you get all excited and you look completely adorable"

He blushed to the tips of his ears, "I'm nothing special"

"Well, to me you are"

He smiled widely, still blushing red. I knelt up on the sofa, then crawled over to lie against Spencer's chest, my legs between his own. He wrapped his arms around my waist, as I rested my head over his heart. We lay there in silence for a long time, Spencer gently running his fingers through my hair. We said nothing, but we didn't have to - we were both comfortable, more comfortable than either of us had been in a long time. Slowly, I began to feel sleepy with Spencer's repetitive movements as he stroked my hair and the constant rhythm of his heartbeat in my ear, accompanied by the warmth I felt snuggled up to him.

"We should go to bed" Spencer said softly, checking the time on his watch.

"Probably" I said softly, tiredly, fighting against the urge to close my eyes and fall asleep there, lying against him. But no movement was made to retire to the bedroom and very soon after I fell asleep.

Xxx

_Spencer smiled as Jessica slept soundly against his chest. He watched her breathing gently, she seemed so elegant still, even though she was asleep._

_Carefully, Spencer sat up, Jessica wrapped in his arms. He positioned her in his arms and lifted her delicately up against his chest. With care, he walked through to their bedroom, and laid her softly on top of the sheets._

_Quickly he when back through the house, tidying up and turning off lights before returning to Jessica. He changed quickly before making her more comfortable, taking off her socks and zipper and belt, and taking her phone out of her jeans pocket, managing not to wake her._

_Awkwardly, he pulled the duvet out from under her, before climbing into bed and drawing the covers over them both. Spencer lay on his side, watching Jessica sleep until he himself fell asleep._


	12. Oops

A few days had passed since my milkshake/ smoothie date with Penny, and as of yet no-one else had mentioned anything. I had expected her to spill it to someone (I was thinking Morgan was most likely) but there had been nothing, to her credit. We were going to have the team round for dinner on Friday night; everything was sorted out - Rossi would come round a little early to help us cook (because I am a hopeless cook and Spencer couldn't do it all by himself), then the others would come round about 7. But then Ben came down with the flu, then so did Henry - so Hotch and JJ had to stay home. The flu was doing it's rounds with the kids. That meant it was Spence and I, along with Penny, Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss.

David was there in plenty of time, I opened the door to him with a smile, "Come in"

"Don't mind if I do" he smiled as he replied, "Here you go," as he walked inside he handed me a filled bottle carrier.

"What on Earth is this for?" I laughed, shutting the door and taking his coat.

"Well, one is for cooking, then a white, a red and a rosé - something for everyone." I rolled my eyes. "So, where's the man of the house, seeing as it _is his_ house"

"He's in the kitchen"

"Good, because that means you're not"

"Hey!" I laughed, leading the way through to the kitchen.

"Sorry Stellina, but none of my Italian heritage rubbed off on you"

"Si l'ha fatto!" _Yes it did!_

"Well, none of the _cooking_ side of things anyway"

We walked into the kitchen laughing. "Spencer, look, Uncle David brought us some presents"

"Thanks Rossi" he beamed, accepting the carrier from the older Italian.

"How you getting on?" I asked with a smile, stopping myself from adding in one of the 'cute' nicknames I'd adopted recently.

"Good, I reckon - Rossi what do you think?"

"Well, let me see" he grinned.

"Right, I'll leave you both to it then - I need to change"

"Okay" the two men chorused as I left.

XXX

_"So," Rossi began, "how are things in Casa Reid? Jess hasn't been driving you mad, has she?" he joked as he stirred the pasta sauce._

_"No - everything's fine, really."_

_"Any more word about her flat?"_

_"Last we heard they were planning to demolish the whole building"_

_"That's not good - you're still going to let her stay here?"_

_"Yeah, it's no bother, I-"_

_"Reid" __Spencer looked over to the older agent, raising his eyebrows slightly. "It's obvious you know"_

_"W-what is?"_

_"You and Jess - it's clear as day. Are you two... a thing yet?"_

_"I, eh - w-what makes you think...?"_

_"Spencer Reid, take it from the guy who's done it before - it obvious, to everyone."_

_The young genius blushed furiously. "We, we..."_

_"Don't stress yourself, Reid. I'll get Jess to tell me later" he grinned._

XXX

I changed into a nice top and a new pair of black jeans, tying my hair up then fixing my make up. I put my dirty clothes into the wash basket in the corner of the room, then went to leave - as I did, I nearly walked into David. "Dave! Sorry, I didn't expect you to be there"

"That's okay" he smiled, putting his hands on my shoulders to steady me as I stepped backwards. He frowned, but still there was a smile on his face, "Did you just come out of Reid's room? I thought you were getting changed?"

My breath caught in my throat, "Um, yeah, I did, and I was... I was just... putting my other clothes in the wash basket"

"Uh hu" he replied sceptically.

"Yeah, we keep in it Spencer's room... Is dinner ready?"

He didn't reply for a second, giving a look that said _'I can tell you're bullshitting'_, but then said with a smile, "Not quite yet"

XXX

An hour later, the smell of dinner wafted through the house, everyone but Penny had arrived - Derek had arrived pretty much on time, then Emily a few minutes later. "Smells great Spence" I smiled.

"Hey, he can't all the credit!" Dave called through from the kitchen, where he was dishing up.

"We ready yet?" Morgan asked, "I'm starving!"

"Two minutes!"

I laughed. Spencer shook his head slightly, "Do you want to come and get a seat?" We all made our way through to the dining room and took a seat, chatting and laughing about Rossi cooking in Spencer's house. "He did offer!" I laughed.

"Yeah, that's because he was scared _you_ were going to cook!" Morgan teased.

"Oh ha ha"

Then Rossi appeared, "And dinner, is served"

The meal was great, as it always was when Dave was cooking - Spencer _was_ a good cook as well, but David Rossi always managed to make everything he was part of making, taste amazing. We were all about half way through our food, laughing away as per usual, when the doorbell went mid-conversation. I got up to get it; I'd been getting texts from Garcia saying she was _'on her way'_ for the last twenty minutes.

I got the door and let Garcia in, getting a hug from her in the process. We walked back through to the dining room, back into the middle of Morgan's story. "...said, "Oh-"

"Sorry for being late!" Garcia gushed, "I got sidetracked then I had to get ready then the traffic was horrific on the way here."

"It's okay, Penelope" Rossi smiled, "Have a seat. You were saying, Derek"

"I was saying - _"they're such a cute couple aren't they"_ and th-"

"I know right!" Garcia interupted hyperly - not realising in her excitment over not having to keep a secret any longer, that Morgan hadn't been talking about Spencer and I. "It's so good to-"

"What?" Morgan looked at her, frowning in utter confusion. "Baby girl, what are you talking about?"

"Jess and Spe... oh"


	13. Cheers

(Right so I messed up a little with details, so I've gone back and corrected myself in the last chapter - thanks for pointing that out :) )

xxxxx

"Baby Girl, what are you talking about? Morgan frowned, looking up at Penny. She hadn't heard the beginning of the conversation, she couldn't have known what they were talking about. I stared too, wide eyed, praying that she would somehow cover it up well enough to fool a room of profilers... who was I kidding, i knew she could do that.

"Jess and Spe... Oh" her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. There was a look on everyone's face - a look of surprise and amusement and intrigue. I was frozen, my heart having skipped a beat. I knew I had paled, as had Spencer sitting beside me. Her face was a picture of complete apology as she looked between Spencer and I, "Oh, Jess, I'm sorry - I thought, oh, I thought that... I'm so sorry! Spencer, I didn't mean..."

"So," Emily sat forward eagerly, "how long have you two...?"

Spencer slipped his hand into mine under the table, "Um, we, just after the Rapid City case in South Dakota"

"Called it" Morgan grinned.

"Damn" Prentiss muttered, "I was betting on 'just before'"

"You were _betting_ on my girl's relationship?" Rossi said quite seriously. There was a momentary silence from the pair, a slight fear took them, then David smiled, "Me too, sorry Emily, but I was betting the same as Morgan" he admitted.

"David!" I scolded, looking round at him.

"We're all happy for you both, Stellina, Spencer" Rossi said, leaning forward on the table and smiling kindly.

"Me too" Penny said softly, still standing, "and I'm really sorry"

"It's okay" I half laughed, a smile growing wider on my face as I intertwined my finger's with Spencer's. "It's done now"

Derek smiled and raised his glass, "Well, to Jessica Young and Spencer Reid, may they have a long, happy relationship - it's about it!"

They laughed, "Cheers!" they chorused, raising their glasses.

I looked at Spencer. He was flushed, unsure what to say or do, as was I, but he smiled at me, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. "So..."

"So" Spencer said.

A large smile grew on my face, then on Spencer's in reaction to me. Penelope all but squeaked, "They're so cute" she stage-whispered, earning a chuckle from the rest of the room.

Penny took a seat and dinner continued, stories were dragged out of Spencer and I with much prompting from Penny. At some point we had shifted our chairs closer together and Spence had put his hand on the small of my back, I in turn had rested my hand on his leg - it had quickly become comfortable to act as we did along, in front of our friends.

Emily sat with a huge smile on her face, her chin resting on her hand as she watched us. "What is it, Emily?" I asked.

"I'm just so happy for you guys, this has been six years in the making, nearly seven now - I'm just happy that you two are finally _together_"

Morgan nodded, "I second that"

"And me" Rossi agreed.

"Me too" Penny smiled.

"I wish you'd said something earlier though" Emily added.

"I wish they'd got together earlier - the years of unaddressed tension, we should have got you two together from the off" Morgan laughed.

We blushed, bowing our heads in sync with one another. "Aw, now don't embarrass my little girl and the boyfriend" Dave said, grinning smugly.

"Dave" I groaned quietly.

He stood up and walked over behind me, gently putting hi hands on my shoulders, "Now now, I'm just teasing Jessie"

In a second, Penny had got her phone out and taking a picture, she showed Derek, "Look, happy little family!" The three of us looked between each other, then I said,

"Let's see" Penny handed me her phone to let us see - it was actually a really good picture, we were all smiling, none of us had blinked or made a stupid face. I grinned, "Send me this" I handed her back her phone.

XXX

It was the end of the night, everyone was leaving. I was walking them to the door when I saw Dave pull Spencer aside.

_"Spencer, a word please" Rossi said, smiling._

_The younger man nodded and went through to the living room behind his elder._

_Rossi stopped and turned to Spencer, "Look, I don't want to do the whole 'if you hurt my daughter' thing - but Jessica is family, and she's been through the wars, literally and figuratively. You know what's happened to her, you know what her family's like. All I'm asking is that you look after her, not like I'm saying you've not done so so far. Just take care of her, Spencer"_

_"I will" he answered sincerely, nodding._

_"Good, because if you don't..." he joked, clapping a hand on the Doctor's shoulder._

_"Yeah, I know, Rossi"_

_"Dave - you don't call me Rossi any more unless we're in work"_

_Spencer nodded._

"Night" I said, hugging Emily, Penny and Derek in turn.

Morgan laughed, "Careful short-stuff, Spencer might get jealous!"

"Oh haha" I rolled my eyes, laughing quietly. Dave appeared beside me with Spencer. "Night Uncle David" I smiled, hugging him.

"Night kiddo"

One by one they went to their cars. Spence and I stood in the doorway, arms around each other's waists, waving our friends off. Once the last car was diving down the street, Spencer took my hand and lead me inside, shutting the door. "So..."

"So..."

"We still have to tell Hotch"


	14. A Different Phone Call

We'd just come home from work, having spent the full day trying to find the opportune moment to inform Hotch of our newly confirmed relationship, and not finding a single moment that was right - we were going to tell him after work, but Hotch had left earlier to pick up Jack. Spencer made dinner and we curled up together on the sofa to eat it and watch TV. Spencer picked up the dishes and gone to started washing up.

"Let me help" I said, following him into the kitchen and grabbing a towel.

"No, it's fine – it'll take me a minute, really"

"Well it will be even less than that if I help" I told him, fed up of him doing all the work. Taking the plate from his hand, I dried it before putting it in the drying rack.

"Just leave it" he smiled.

"No" I said in a sing-song tone.

Spencer shook his head, then scooped up some bubbles in his hand and wiped them off on the tip of my nose. I jumped slightly, then laughed in surprise, getting a handful of bubbles myself and smearing them across his cheek.

"Hey" he laughed, splashing a little water in my direction. I splashed him back, giggling. He caught a handful of bubbles, trying to rub it in my face. I jumped back away from him and Spencer caught me round my waist rubbing the bubbles all over my face.

"Spencer!" I squealed. Twisting round, I tickled his ribs, making him yelp. Suddenly we both lost balance,slipping on soap suds and water, falling to the floor, still laughing hysterically. Spencer lay back, with me sprawled across him. I pushed myself up on my elbows, wincing, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Thank God" I brushed his hair out of his face. I got to my feet, slightly damp now, and helped Spencer up, "Maybe we should leave the dishes for now"

"Yeah maybe" he laughed, pulling me to him and kissing me gently. Then I heard my phone ringing out in the living room. I frowned a second, trying to figure out who would be phoning me at such a time. I quickly went back through to my phone, picking it up and reading the caller ID._ Mother._ Oh...

_Spencer came into the room just in time to see the look of confusion on Jessica's face as she answered her phone, "Hi Mom"_

_Now it was his turn to look confused. Jess hadn't heard from either of her parents in months - her family wasn't close, it wasn't strange. The last time either of them had phoned it was to ask if she could take care of their dogs for a month while they went away - of course she said 'no', and that had been about the whole of it._

_"I'm... fine."_

'What is it?' _He mouthed to her. She shrugged, shaking her head. When Jessica Young's parents were involved, nothing good usually came from it._

_"Um, no - my apartment was flooded, I'm staying with a friend."_

_Jessica rolled her eyes as her mother went on a halfhearted rant down the phone._

_"No, it's fine - it's being taken care of- ... What?... When?"_

_"What's she saying?" Spencer whispered, but she shook her head, holding up two fingers, telling him '2 seconds'._

_"I... well it would depend on work... yes, I know... yes Mom, I- ... I know... We'll see- ... yes Mom... I'll-I'll check and get back to you? ... right Mom... yes, Mom... okay... okay, goodnight... goodnight Mom."_

I ended the call, staring at the floor a second. "Jess?" Spencer stood in front of me, his hands on my arms, "What was it?"

I looked up to him, "Um, my parents are going to be in town - and they want to see me"


	15. Wait, what?

As it turned out, the next morning we were called in for a case on the other side of the country. I was going to phone Mom to tell her that I had to go away for a case and couldn't definitely meet up with her and Dad - but at the last minute I changed my mind and phoned Dad, who was always more sympathetic towards me. He told me that it was alright and that he was proud of me, telling me he'd tell Mom for me when she came in from her morning jog.

"Thanks Dad"

"_Don't worry about it Jessie_"

"Love you"

"_I love you too, pumpkin - if we don't get to see you that's alright_"

I laughed, "Tell that to Mom"

He laughed, then sighed dramatically, "_If I must_"

"Thanks Dad, bye"

"_Bye pumpkin_"

"Bye" I hung up and put my phone back on charge. I grabbed my socks, crossing one foot up onto the opposite knee to pull it on before doing the same for the other.

Spencer peaked his head round the door, "Is everything okay?"

I looked round at him and smiled, "Yeah, I talked to my Dad"

He nodded, coming over to sit down close by my side. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed the side of my head, "Do you think you're Mom will try to start a fight over it?"

I sighed, "Hope not"

Spencer offered me a smile, trying to cheer me up - he sat down on the arm of the chair, beside me, putting an arm around my shoulder. I leant into him as he gently rubbed my arm, "I'm sure everything will be fine"

I smiled, "We'll see - you do tend to be right, do you genius?" I laughed quietly, looking up at him.

"Statistically, yes - I am more often right than wrong" he laughed softly, he leant down and kissed my forehead, "Come on, we need to get going"

XXXXX

Six days later we were driving back to Spencer's house after one exhausting case. I text Dad to tell him I was back before I started on the drive back, five minutes later Spencer had fallen asleep. An hour and a half later we were in the house; Spence had just put the kettle on as I'd gone to empty our go bags into the wash basket - then the door bell rang.

I stopped what I was doing and walked back into the hall, at the same time, Spencer appeared from the kitchen. We looked at each other and I shrugged. Together we went to see who on Earth was at the door at this time of night. It was Spencer that opened the door - we were met, like a mirror imagine, with my parents.

"Mom? Dad?" I stared. Dad was standing a step further back than Mom, looking slightly awkward - it was painfully obvious that he'd told her not to do this.

Mom smiled thinly, "Hello Jessica - we'll arn't you going to invite your father and I in?"


End file.
